Are you Serious?
by Kona-Lupe-101
Summary: What will happen when Harry and Draco are forced to bunk together for their own safety? Only HG/RW, HP/OC, DM/PP, and BZ/GW. Please R&R!


Are You Serious??

Chapter One

**A/N: This is my first story not in the Marauders era, and I am not that sure that I like it. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter and the only slash will be HG/RW, DM/PP, HP/OC, and BZ/GW. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Harry laughed. Finally, the war had ended, Voldemort was defeated and the press finally has left him alone. He was officially free to spend his last year of Hogwarts as one of the many normal teenagers.

Even though he had lost a lot in the war, Harry had changed for the better over the summer. His hair was shorter and now messy in an I-just-got-shagged look. He finally went for contacts and let Hermione apply permanent eyeliner on him, lightly lining his lower eye lids. His style went more for the American emo kid instead of what was in in Britain. His eyes had acquired a twinkle that had never been there before, and he seemed much happier then he had ever been.

Sitting across from him was his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, who were _finally_ going out. Ron had finally grown into his lanky figure, now a well-built teenager. Hermione's hair had finally calmed down and she two had grown into a good looking teenage girl.

"Harry, you still in your own little world, or are you coming?" Hermione's voice traveled over to Harry who looked up to see his friends ready to get off the train.

"Aww… but they know me there!! It was fun talking to them, they at least don't make mad lovey gooey eyes at each other." Harry smirked, getting up and grabbing his stuff.

"One, everyone here knows you, sorry about that, and two, can't help it if we love each other and the girl you love doesn't love you back." Ron drawled, looking bored, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"I can't help it if I only see her during the summer Ron! And plus, its not that she doesn't love me back, she just hasn't admitted her true feelings for me." Harry retorted, laughing at his fake arrogance.

"What ever you say dude, but she still doesn't 'love' you yet." Ron laughed, ducking as Harry's hand flew out to hit him.

As the golden trio walked out of the train, laughing and Ron and Harry's antics, the spotted an annoyed looking Professor McGonagall and a ruffled-up Draco Malfoy. The Professor beckoned for then to come over, and when they got there, she pulled them aside.

"Potter, this is mainly for you but I thought that Weasley and Granger should know as well. Well, as you all know, the Death Eaters are still out there and still want you dead, not to mention all of the people you ruffled up throughout your studies here. To ensure the safety of both you and Mister Malfoy, you two shall share a dormitory and bathroom for the time being."

As the Professors words sinked in, everyone's expression was different. Hermione looked puzzled while Ron was in shock and annoyed. Harry was confused and Malfoy still extremely pissed.

"But Professor, no one has tried to kill me since the final battle, why do you want me to bunk with Malfoy?" Harry asked, refusing to look at anyone but the Professor.

"Potter, you got many children here's parents in jail or killed, there are other people who want you dead who don't announce it to the Daily Prophet."

"Oh. That's a good reason then." Harry said, looking at the ground. "But can Ron and Hermione bunk with me too?"

"Only if Pansy and Blaise can bunk with me." Malfoy cut in before the professor could speak.

McGonagall sighed. "As long as they are okay with it, I see no problem with those arrangements." And with that, she walked away, leaving the trio and Malfoy alone.

Ron, who was busy sneering at Malfoy, didn't notice Pansy or Blaise coming up from behind them.

"So I guess we are now roommates." Blaise said, looking from Harry to Draco.

"I guess so." Hermione replied, before walking over to Pansy, and offering her hand. "If we are going to live together, we should be civil to each other, so let's make a new start. Hi, my names Hermione Granger, you?"

Pansy looked down at her hand before reaching out and shaking it. "Pansy Parkinson, and let me tell you, I am glad to have another girl in this group!" Hermione laughed. She then moved on to Blaise, doing the exact same thing and receiving a warm smile and handshake in return.

Hermione then stepped over to Draco, and slowly stood out her hand. Draco looked down before looking back up into Hermione's eyes. He then reached out and shook her hand, smirking, "Draco Malfoy and I am sorry for being an ass."

"Apology accepted," Hermione smile before looking towards Ron and Harry, both of which were looking anywhere but at her. After a second, Blaise stepped in front of Harry.

"Blaise Zambini." He said, sticking out his hand patiently. Harry stared him in the eye before shaking his hand right back, "Harry," was the reply he got.

Blaise then moved onto Ron and did the same, getting an equal response. Pansy then moved forward, leaving only Ron, Draco, and Harry left. After a while, Harry moved forward towards Draco, "I guess we are going have to watch each other's back so let's get this over with, I'm Harry, your Draco." Harry then reached out with his hand, waiting. He only waited a second before Draco grabbed his hand, shaking it, their eyes boring into each other, trying to tell what the other was thinking.

As Harry stepped back, Ron stepped forward, sticking out his hand like the others before him. "Ron Weasley."

"Draco Malfoy." Draco shook his hand without an apology because he knew it wouldn't be accepted. As the two boys stepped back from each other, Pansy and Hermione grinned.

"Great! Now that we know each other, let's go eat, I'm hungry!" Pansy said, looping her arms with Draco and Harry.

"Your always hungry, Pans." Blaise joked; dodging a kick sent his way. The others then followed after the black-haired girl who was unmercifully dragging Draco and Harry away to the castle.


End file.
